Conventional rating systems often use a basic quantitative scoring system (e.g., four stars or five bars). Further, conventional rating systems are limited in how an individual can provide input. For example, in a conventional rating system based on four stars, a user is limited in the granularity of feedback available. In other words, a user can only provide a rating of zero stars, one star, two stars, three stars, or four stars, and nothing in between. This limits the value of a user's rating since the user must conform his or her rating to the restrictions of the conventional rating system. Further, a conventional rating system typically involves rating a single criterion for an item and a user cannot provide input on multiple criteria with a single rating.
Using conventional methods, searching within conventional rating systems typically includes selecting a particular rating. For example, using the conventional rating system based on four stars, a user can search for user ratings of three stars. The results from a conventional search have minimal use and a user likely must search multiple times to find desired information.
Thus, a solution for a rating system and spatial searching therein without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.